Lubricator valves commonly located in pipe strings above the subsea test tree and below the flowhead are remotely controlled by hydraulic lines in a manner such that the operator can introduce wireline or coiled tubing tools into the well. It is highly desirable to provide a mechanism to pump-through or open the valve upon the failure of the hydraulic system or control system for the valve.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a lubricator valve with pump-through functionality.